Only You
by RoNeLen NoMiNe
Summary: "hanya kamu! hanya kamu Sebastian!", "apakah ini sebuah candaan bocchan?"


*Yoss! Pertama kali aku isa bikin cerita tentang kuroshitsuji(black butler)! Semoga bisa kalian nikmati! Selamat membaca! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata, penulisan nama tokoh, dll… dan maaf juga kalau cerita nya 'terlalu'* Nee~ kita mulai saja!

Friday, april 29th 1870

"Ciel Phantomhive! Jadilah kekasihku!"

"dokter~ trims tapi aku sudah ada yang punya.."

"kalau boleh tau siapakah dia!" tanya dokter Arthur

"oh, ah… Sebastian!" panggil Ciel

"_yeah_?"

"nah, ini dia orangnya.." Ciel tersenyum menyakinkan

"hah! Mustahil!" batin dokter Arthur

Dokter Arthur meninggalkan Ciel dengan perasaan yang sedih, dan patah hati…

"_bocchan_.. ada apa memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Sebastian membuyarkan lamunan Ciel.

"oh, tidak apa.. kembalilah bekerja.."

"_yes my lord.._"

_Cicicuit.. cicicuit.._

_Sreekk. _*tirai dibuka*

"_bocchan_.. pagi sudah tiba, saya menghidangkan teh hijau dari Indonesia dengan madu kesukaan _bocchan_.. silahkan dinikmati."

"trims…"

"oh ya, ada surat untuk _bocchan_ dari Alois Trancy."

"oh, trims.."

_Kepada,_

_Yth. Ciel Phantomhive._

_ Apa kabar Ciel kun~? Baik saja bukan?_

_ Besok datanglah ke mansionku.. penting!_

_ xxx _

_Alois Trancy_

"Alois Trancy.." gumam Ciel, "Sebastian, besok antarkan aku ke mansion Trancy.." printah Ciel

"_yes, my lord.._"

_Ketoplak ketoplakk… *derap kaki kuda*_

"ah, cuaca cerah.. berpergian kemanapun senang, ya kan _bocchan_?" tanya Sebastian

"HiHi.. belum tentu.. aku merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tidak menyenangkan.." Ciel memandang keluar jendela

Sebastian memandang sinis _bocchan_ nya itu..

"pertanda buruk… bisa jadi.." batin Sebastian

Kyaaaaa!

Sebastian dan Ciel keluar dari kereta kuda ke arah sumber suara.

"diluar dugaan!" batin Ciel

"_hello_~ Sebas _chan_~ berjumpa lagi!" seru pria berambut merah itu

"sudah kuduga.." batin Ciel, "Grell! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Ciel

"oh, aku sedang menyingkirkan mayat ini.. dia meninggal karna keracunan. Nah, sudah selesai! Aku ikut dengan mu ya… Sebas _chan_~"

"tidak! Ini urusan pribadi!"

"ayolah Sebas _chan~ please_.." rayu Grell

"Grell _senpai_! Semuanya sudah beres! Lo? Sebastian? Ciel?" seru pria tinggi itu

"Ronald Knox? apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Ciel

"aku cuma bantu Grell _senpai_, karna uda selesai aku mau balik.. duluan yah! _Bye-bye_!" seru Ronald

"hey! Tunggu dulu! Pasti kau mau pergi ke pesta itu! Tidak boleh, kita langsung kembali ke markas saja!" triak Grell mengait lengan Ronald yang pengen kabur itu

"hiee~ ketauan de…" Ronald menghela napas

Grell dan Ronald akhirnya kembali ke markas, sebelum mereka pergi Ciel merasa ada yang 'ngrasani' dia, tapi Ciel tetap cuek aja..

Sesampainya di mansion Trancy, mereka disambut oleh Claude, _butler_ trancy.

"silahkan masuk, tuan sudah menunggu di dalam.."

Cringgg… lirikan iri menembus bulu kuduk Ciel, ia merasakan nya lagi!

"Se-Sebastian!"

"_yes_?"

"hiii.." Ciel meremas tangan_ butler_nya itu

"_bocchan_~ ternyata _bocchan_ penuh nafsu, aku bias merasakannya" Sebastian terkikik

"Sebastian…!" muka Ciel memerah

"HiHiHi….. maaf, ada apa _bocchan_? Saya akan melayani dengan senang hati"

_KREEKKK… _*pintu ruang tengah terbuka*

"Ciel _chan_!" Trancy memeluk erat tubuh Ciel

"ugh.. Alois Trancy, ada apa?"

"oh.. itu.. kau menginaplah dulu di mansionku!" Trancy tersenyum

" 'sesuatu' yang _bocchan_ maksud ternyata terjadi malam ini.. HiHiHi.." bisik Sebastian, sambil tersenyum geli

"apa katamu?" Ciel menoleh ke _butler_nya itu

"ndak apa, kadung ketelen…"Sebastian menjulurkan lidahnya

"_geez_"

Malam pun tiba…

"untuk makan malam kali ini.. _salmon lasagna_, minumnya _ocean mix_.. silahkan dinikmati…" Claude menjelaskan

"_btw_, Trancy, apa perlumu?"

CRIIINGGG..

"perasaan itu lagi!" batin Ciel

"HoHoHo…. Claude, siapkan kamar itu"

"_yes, your highness_"

Kurang dari sejam kemudian..

"kira kira Trancy dan _bocchan_ lagi ngapa ya?" tanya Sebastian

"ntar juga tau sendiri.." Claude kesal, kayak e ga sabaran. Sebastian tertawa tertahan

"wuaaa! Trancy hebat! Bagus banget punyamu!" terdengar triakan Ciel yang penuh nafsu di dalam kamar itu, Sebastian dan Claude menguping

"sial! Aku akan menang!" Ciel sepertinya tidak mau kalah

"coba saja!" tawar Trancy

"aku lebih kuat dari mu tau!"

"kalo gitu lanjutkan!" setelah itu suara mreka tak terdengar lagi, mungkin mereka berbisik

Claude tidak tahan kalo berdiri di situ terus, dia mendobrak pintu kamar itu

_BRAAKKK!_

Disana pun tampak Ciel dan trancy….

_GUBRRAAAAKKK….._

"hoh~ ternyata cuma maen catur…" Claude mengeluh

"makanya kusuruh tunggu diluar aja.." kata Trancy

Lalu, Ciel setelah selesai maen catur Ciel dan Sebastian pulang…

"loh? Apa ga kemalemen?" Trancy cemas

"ga papa, ada Sebastian.." Ciel tersenyum

'_aku suka padamu Ciel chan!'_ Kata Claude itu masih terngiang di kepala Ciel

"toh, sudah kutolak.." batin Ciel masih gelisah

"HiHiHi.. sepertinya _bocchan_ sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan itu.." Sebastian geli melihat raut wajah Ciel yang cemberut

"melakukan apaan! Sudah ayo pulang"

"oke."

Ditengah perjalanan Ciel diculik oleh seseorang.. Sebastian segera mengejarnya, tapi kehilangan jejaknya.. sesampainya Sebastian di pertigaan jalan terdengar..

" Ciel Phantomhive! Jadilah kekasihku!" seru shinigami itu

"Ronald Knox.. sayang sekali aku sudah suka sama yang laen.." hela Ciel

"siapa itu? kalo jadian denganku kau akan ku ajak ke pesta yang mewah!" tawar Ronald

"tidak..trims.. aku tidak suka pesta.." tolak Ciel halus

"cih, sial" kata Ronald sambil melirik Sebastian

"HiHiHi… ternyata _bocchan_ laku juga ya…"

"Se-Sebastian!' muka Ciel memerah

"sebenarnya siapa sih yang _bocchan_ suka?" tanya Sebastian menggoda

_Dag Dig Dug….._

"ng.. anu…ka…kamu! Ya… aku suka kamu Sebastian! Jadilah kekasihku!"

_Wuss… Wuss… Wuss…_*Angin kencang*

'_jadilah kekasihku!' pengakuan bocchan terhadap butlernya! *tepuk tangan! prok prok prok!*_

Sebastian memandang heran _bocchan_ nya itu.

_Dag Dig Dug ~_

"HiHiHi… _bocchan_…trims, _gomen_ aku uda suka sama yang 'laen'.."

_Deg!_

Ugh… dada Ciel memanas, ia merasa tidak trima dengan penolakkan itu..

"Sebastian jahat! Pergilah dari sisiku! _SELAMANYA_!" bentak Ciel, sambil menitikkan air mata.

_JLEBB_!

Kata kata itu menusuk hati Sebastian dalam dalam, sakit rasanya dibenci _bocchan_ nya itu..

"_bocchan_…." kata Sebastian lirih

Ciel pergi meninggalkan Sebastian yang sedang setengah sedih itu, dan pergi ke mansion Trancy, kawannya..

Sesampainya di sana Ciel menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi tadi panjang lebar

"oh… Sebastian jahat ya…kasihan" Trancy mengganguk mengerti

"hiks..hiks.." Ciel masih terisak, sampai menghabiskan puluhan tisu

Ciel merasa lega, ada juga orang yang mengerti

"hiks..Alois Trancy, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Ciel yang masih terisak

"hem..tinggallah di mansionku sementara.." saran Trancy

"boleh..trims ya, Trancy baik de.." puji Ciel

"_HOHOHO_~ sudah lama.." kata Trancy sombong

Saatnya makan malam…

"makan malam kali ini adalah _special 4 pasta_ dan teh hijau dengan madu dari Indonesia.. silahkan dinikmati" kata Claude

"pasti Claude sengaja…" "Sebastian sering kasih aku minuman ini.." "aneh rasanya kalau Claude yang menyajikan…", batin Ciel

Hiks…. Hiks…

"Ciel! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Trancy

"ah, ngga apa.. Cuma teringat Sebastian aku jadi sedih.." Ciel mengusap air matanya yang membasahi pipinya

Cringg…. Ciel merasakan aurat cemburu itu lagi.. tapi keadaan Ciel seperti itu dia menyuekkan nya

"bagaimana kalau kita maen catur? Bukankkah Ciel jago catur?" tawarTrancy

"hiks.. aku pasti menang!" kata Ciel serak

"nah gitu dong! Semangat dikit kenapa sih!" Trancy menepuk punggung Ciel dengan smangat, Ciel hanya tersenyum kecut

Mereka berdua menuju ke ruang maen..

"Trancy!"

"hem?"

"rasanya ga isa aku hari ini maen catur.. aku nda isa konsen kalo keinget Sebastian yang slalu mendampingiku waktu maen catur.. aku mau tidur dulu permisi.."Ciel menggeleng keras

"ah, oke kalo gitu… Claude dan aku akan mengantar ke kamarmu.."

"trims.."

Cielpun tertidur…

_Kreekk.._ *pintu terbuka*

"_CIEL PHANTOMHIVE….. BERANINYA KAU MENOLAK KU.. HAI, ORANG BERNYAWA LEZAT!_" seru sosok itu

"hum?" Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya, "lo? Prasaan tadi ada orang de? Tau ah!" Ciel pun tidur lagi

"_HEHEHE_~" suara itu makin besar membuat Ciel terbangun lagi, dan…

"_WTH_? Claude?"

"_HEHEHE~ _Ciel_-san…_ aku tau kenapa Sebastian begitu menginginkan mu?" kata Claude menyesatkan

"he? Kenapa?" tanya Ciel

"karena _NYAWA_ mu sangat _LEZAT_!"

"hah!"

"tau kan?"

"nda tau i? kapan ya Sebastian ngomong gitu?"

_GUBRRAAKK.._

"bukan!" Claude kesal, ia langsung merayap ke kasur Ciel

"gyaaaaa! Apa yang kamu lakukan Claude!"Claude tiba tiba merayap ke tubuh Ciel, seperti laba laba, *bentuk awal Claude*

"aku kesal kamu begitu benci sama aku!"

"ah, bukan gitu.." Claude tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Ciel, ia hampir melahap nyawa Ciel dan menyabut cincin perjanjiannya dengan Sebastian, tiba tiba….

"gyaaaaa! Sebastian! Tolong aku!" triak Ciel

_PRAANNGG…_*jendela kamar Ciel pecah*

"_yes my lord_." segera Sebastian menggendong Ciel keluar dari mansion Trancy

"_geez_ padahal tinggal dikit lagi! Sial!" keluh Claude

"Se..Sebastian…" muka ketakutan Ciel mulai tampak

"maaf ya _bocchan_ aku berkata seperti itu.." "hari ini kan _april mop_? Masa _bocchan_ ga tau?" kata Sebastian menjelaskan

"waktu aku 'ditembak' dokter itu tanggal 29, 30, 1… ni bulan april!" batin Ciel

Hening sesaat….

. . . . . . . . .

"dasar! Sebastian bodoh!" kata Ciel nangis sambil ketawa

"tapi aku suka sama yang 'laen'nya itu emang bener.." Ciel mendengus kesal

"tenang _bocchan_ aku mau kok jadi kekasihmu.." kata kata yang ingin didengar Ciel dari Sebastian sendiri itu akhirnya terucap juga

"Sebastian.."

"lo? _Bocchan_ demam ya? Mukanya merah semua tu.." Sebastian terkikik,

"sialan kau Sebastian!" kata Ciel tersenyum lebar

Sesampainya di mansion Ciel…

"nah! Sebastian Michaelis, maukah kau jadi kekasihku? _SELAMANYA_?"

"_yes my lord_, dengan senang hati saya melayanimu, disaat suka maupun sedih, dan saat hari kebohongan menjadi kenyataan.." Sebastian berlutut, senyum Ciel terlukis di wajahnya

Ciel mengangkat dagu Sebastian, dan diciumnya bibir _butler_nya itu..

"_bocchan.._" Sebastian merasa bersyukur Ciel yang menjadi _bocchan_ nya

"aku cowo paling bahagia se-Inggris sekarang!" Ciel tersenyum, merasakan sensasi kepuasaan di dadanya

"tapi jangan takut kalo aku 'memakanmu'!" goda Sebastian, sambil mengedipkan matanya

"ah! Brisik, itu urusan nanti.. kembalilah bekerja" ekspresi malu Ciel membuat Sebastian tertawa geli

"_yes, my lord_"

Di kamar Ciel…

"_bocchan _pasti lelah..tidurlah.. saya akan nyanyikan lagu untuk mu.."

"ah, bole bole.."

*Sebastian nyanyi* (versi inggris, jepang e error - -")

"_Too late, too deceive,_

_And too foolish to wishper_

_I will imprint those thoughts on the moon,_

_And cross through the night_

_All people are bird,_

_Living in the cage of despair_

_Unable to fly away unless someone breaks the locks_

_The lips which tear off as soon as they're touched_

_This is a hallucination, the usual hallucination_

_Like a wave I embrace you_

_I hear the sound of fate breaking a part_

_Fingers interwine and go astray_

_Is that a sin, or is that a trap_

_The once frozen flame in my chest melts_

_Stars burning and I close my eyes_

_For a many times, I have seen this hallucination_

_But, tonight i…_" "_konbawa_, _bocchan_…" kata Sebastian mengecup kening Ciel yang sudah terkulai lemas di kasurnya, _kontrak kita telah terpenuhi sekarang.. arigatou Ciel Phantomhive.._

_OWARI_ ^^

"nah, apakah kalian menikmati cerita ini?" "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Sebastian, Ciel, Trancy, Claude, Grell, Ronald, dan dokter Arthur mengucapkan trimakasih pada kalian!*membungkukkan badan*


End file.
